Tatum, J Michael Tatum
by geekofbakerstreet
Summary: Tatum is in a room when he gets a strange note. Suddenly, characters he's voiced appears! Now Tatum and his voices are on a misson to figure out what is going on! (Terrible Summary. Anyways, this only includes SOME characters. Scar, Kyoya, Erwin, France, and Sebastian only. Warnings: Swears, France, Spoilers, and OOC, and CRACK!)
1. Chapter 1: Notes and Voices

(TATUM POOOOOOV)

I looked around the spacious office room, wondering where the fuck everyone was.

"Uh, Dani?" I call, making sure my receptionist wasn't playing a trick on me.

"What the hell…" I whisper to myself.

"Uh, Brina? Jerry? Someone?!" I shout.

My voice just echoes off the room. There aren't any windows, a giant ceiling fan hangs overhead, and a long wooden table with a bunch of black swivel chairs sit next to the table. The floor is oak, I think. I see a note at the table's head.

"What the…" I walk over to it.

The letters look like that of an old typewriter and the letters are a dark red. The scripture reads,

'Dear JMT,

The next events prior to reading this will make no sense whatsoever. But you _are _an actor, after all, you've probably been through worse. Look to the way you came. You will notice, if you run to the double doors, that they are locked.'

_What? _I think.

I run to the double doors. I pull them but they _are _locked. I look at the note.

'See? We told you. Not important. Anyways, you know that thing you always say? To people who ask you your favorite character? 'I can't choose just one because they're all apart of me and if I say one the others will be in my mind saying you're a bastard!'? Well, let's just say some...parts of you will be coming. Enjoy your time.

NVCR

-E + S'

"Okay that's not weird at all...E and S? NVCR? What the heck?!" I shout.

I sigh and stuff the note into my jean pocket and run a hand through my hair. I hear a dripping noise and notice red liquid dripping from the ceiling onto the desk. Confused, I walk over to the spot. Words. There are words dripping from the ceiling.

'Oh...By ThE wAy, tHiS mIgHt HuRt…' The words spell. Suddenly, a headache hits me like a freight train. I yell in pain and claw at my hair. Then I notice something...odd. Shadows of figures seem to be in the same position I am, crying out in pain. But their voices strike me as the most odd. They're _my _voice. The pain finally stops.

"Mon dieu…"

"Bloody hell…"

"For the love of Maria…"

"Ow…"

"For the love of Ishval…"

I hear a few of my many voices chorus.

"What the hell…" I say to myself.

I look up. Yep, I must be dead. Standing there, in flesh and blood, are my perverted Frenchmen, demon butler, bushy browed commander of humanity's last hope, my cool typed Host Club member, and my scar faced Ishvalan.

Dead. That's what I am. Dead.

"Who the bloody hell are all of you?!" Sebastian asked, obviously shocked.

"Hon hon hon, stuck in a room with one of Britain's men, two dashing black haired men, a blond haired man who could rival Britain in eyebrows and an albino. I could get used to this…~" Purrs France.

"Who the heck is Britain?!" Erwin shouts.

"Can someone explain what the hell is going on?!" Shouts Kyoya.

"I agree with silver eyes." Scar annonces.

"Britain is a country, you idiot." Sighs Sebastian.

"No, he's a personification!" Insists France.

"Can everyone just calm down?" Erwin says.

"Yeah, shut up." Scar grunts.

"Excuse moi, but _I _didn't use magic or whatever to bring me to this room."

"Magic?! Magic doesn't exist! Seriously, how dumb are you?" Kyoya asks, obviously irritated.

"Magic? No no no, this is one of Hanji's experiments isn't it?" Erwin elaborates.

"Hanji? Magic? No, this is obviously alchemy!" Argues Scar.

"Demons...damn, was it Claude? Or maybe that bubble brain Grell…" Sebastian says mostly to himself.

The fighting gets louder and louder. I finally snap back from my jaw dropped, eye popping awe that _anime characters _were standing in front of me.

"EVERYONE SHUT THE HELL UP!" I shout.

The room quiets and their eyes are on me. God this is weird. I take a deep breath.

"Good. Alright this isn't demons, or alchemy, or Hanji or anything else. I am your voice actor." I say.

A dramatic silence hangs in the air.

"Hon hon hon, no one can voice me, I am a country." France pipes up.

"Wanna bet?" I challenge, raising an eyebrow.

"Fine, not like it can happen anyway." France scoffs, smirking at me.

I cough for dramatic effect.

"I'm Sebastian Michaelis who stuck being a demon butler for a brat for all eternity." I announce in Sebastian's voice.

Sebastian's wine red eyes widen.

"I'm commander Erwin and I'm bossed around by a midget who has an obsession with cleaning."

"I'm Scar and I might as well be Batman."

"Kyoya Ootori of Ouran Highschool Host Club bitches!"

And I lastly, looking directly at France.

"Hon hon hon, welcome to my conversation panel!" I say eccentrically, posing.

The characters look at me, eyes as big as quarters and and mouths hanging open.

I smirk. "Now…" I say, walking to the head of the desk, hand trailing the glossy surface.

I sit in the chair and kick up my black sneaker clad feet on the table and cross them, along with crossing my arms.

"Let's talk about how we all got here."

* * *

><p><strong>Geek: Short chapter, SHORT CHAPTER. -_- fudge a duck...anyways, first chapter! Sorry this wasn't all that interesting. More to come! Obviously, I won't try to spoil much, and if I do, I'll put a spoiler warning up. Make sure to leave a review~! Also! I do not own any of the animes or mangas used, or the Tatum. This is all from my deranged mind. You know, that part that rocks back and forth with a tin foil hat on. :D<strong>


	2. Chapter 2: Arm and Greet

It still freaked me out that the characters I acted were here. They were animated Japanese characters. Not real, flesh-and-blood people. And yet, here they are, France sitting to my right, Scar leaning against the wall with his arms crossed, Sebastian sitting upright to my left, Erwin standing up with his arms crossed, and Kyoya sitting to Sebastian's right.

"So, mind explaining what you mean by _voices? _God, you aren't insane are you?" Scoffs Scar.

I raise an eyebrow and adjust my glasses.

"No, I'm not insane...I think. Anyways, I voice act you. You, at least in my world, are anime and or manga characters. Sebastian is from Black Butler, Kyoya is from Ouran Highschool Host Club, Erwin is from Attack on Titan, France is from Hetalia, and Scar is from Fullmetal Alchemist." I explain.

"...Anime?" Questions Erwin.

"What's a manga?" Scar asks.

"I agree with...those two." Sebastian says.

"Oh...anime and manga? Hm, I think Japan mentioned it once…" France trails off, as if trying to recall the memory.

"That's the stuff Renge is obsessed with right?" Asks Kyoya.

I rub the bridge of my nose and sigh.

"Okay, it's like a story with moving pictures for those out of time. And let's get introduced, otherwise it's going to be really freaking confusing. I'm J. Michael Tatum, I voice act all of you." I look over to Sebastian.

He stands up and bows.

"Sebastian Michaelis of the Phantomhive Manor, demon butler." He greets, before sitting back down.

Kyoya's glasses lens flares and he smirks.

"Kyoya Ootori of Ouran Academy and management of the Host Club."

Erwin put a fist over his heart and another on his back in salute.

"Erwin Smith of the Scouting Legion, HA!" He roll calls.

Scar glares at us. "Scar. Survivor of Ishval."

France winks and smiles. "Bonjour, I am France! Or Francis Bonnefoy, if that works~."

"Alright, now that we know each other, can we ask why the hell a crate just _appeared?!_" Scar says, gesturing to a wooden chest.

I get up out of my chair. "That...wasn't there before…" I mumble.

"Well, who's got the guts to open it?" Asks Erwin.

"Well….YOLO." I announce, walking to said crate.

"...Forget I ever said that." I declare.

I sit on my knees and take a deep breath. I flip open the lid and...nothing. No explosion or immediate death. Nothing. The chest was full of random packages.

"We got presents!" I shouted in a manly way.

I started handing them out to each character. All the names were written in a typewriter format in a dark red. A note was strapped to mine.

'Tatum- Open yours alone. -S+E NVCR' I arched an eyebrow.

_Yeah nope. Not trusting with that._ I think.

Sebastian rips his open which opens to many silver knives.

He chuckles darkly. "I like this weapon~..."

Scar opens his which is a book for alchemy. "Hm. Okay."

Kyoya's opens to a...pen. But when he clicks it. "Holy shiiiiiit!" He yells.

The pen is now a silvery sword. He clicks it the handle of the sword and it's back to being a pen.

"Mon dieu, what is with all the weapons?" France has a huge box. He opens it and…

"Que se passe-t-il? Un FR F2?!" He shouts, pulling out the sniper rifle.

And a ton of ammo. Erwin's box is with two fold out 3-D Maneuver swords.

"What's in yours, Michael?" Asks Erwin.

The group of men turn to me. A note on regular notebook paper in red typewriter font scrawls a note. I cough.

"To JMT. These are weapons. You do not know why. You will. Anyways, these are the weaknesses of all the characters in the room. Also a weapon for yourself. Be warned, be warned.

-E+S" I read aloud.

A stunned silence fills the room.

"If you wish to open it, Mr. Tatum, I do not blame you." Assures Sebastian.

"You have every reason to be afraid. We did come to your world. If it were switched, I would be worried as well." Sebastian continues.

I take a deep breath and rip it open. A pair of garden shears, a small notebook with the French national flag on it, a black book that reads, 'Ootori Family History By: Yoshio Ootori'. An iron cross, and a tape recorder. A dark red stone and a pistol sit in the box too.

"Here." Scar says simply, tossing me a black book bag.

"Uh, thanks." I say.

I pack everything up.

"While you were doing whatever you were, staring at that stuff, doors appeared." Kyoya says, pointing to some metal double doors.

"Why didn't you tell me?!" I ask.

He just smirks and shrugs. I roll my eyes.

"Alright," I announce, standing up.

"You guys ready?" I say, looking at them.

They all nod as I walk to the doors and push them open.

* * *

><p><strong>Geek: SHIZA, THAT WAS SHORT. Oh, translation:<strong>

**Que se passe-t-il? Un FR F2? = What the hell? A FR F2?!**

**And yes, I did have to look up what an FR F2 is. It's a machine sniper gun made in France which is still used today. And I feel bad for not posting this sooner, so internet hug! In case you haven't noticed, this is a crack fic. I get bored. Fairly easily. I promise the chapter will be longer next time and not suck! Bye! Hope you have a good day!**


	3. Chapter 3: Disturbia

**Geek: Just before I start, there will be a smidgen of character shaming, and obviously I love these characters. Along with Nightcore, I listen to that and it's fairly well done. So to clear up any confusion :D**

* * *

><p>"Alright then…" I whisper.<p>

The outside is basically an office on drugs. Cubicles that are labeled with things like, 'Things You See In The Dark' and 'That Guy That Just Walks Into A Room And Annoys You' or 'Remind Me To Kill Steve'. The carpet is a bright purple and yellow. There are windows, but it just shows a bright blue sky and unnaturally puffy clouds.

_So jumping out isn't an option… _I think bitterly.

"What the hell?" Scar yells.

"Excuse me, don't take my home's name in vain!" Argues Sebastian, crossing his arms and looking indifferent. "Mortals."

"You forget moi! I'm not human." France corrects.

Sebastian rolls his eyes and sighs, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Okay, Batman, Demon Boy, Man Slut, calm down." I say.

"Hey!" France, Sebastian, and Scar shout.

I roll my eyes. "Bitch please."

"Shut up." Erwin commands.

"Screw you, Leaf Brows!" I shout.

"No seriously, shut up. I think I hear something." Erwin says.

Our group quiet and we hear...music?

"Sounds like Nightcore…" I say.

"Nightcore?" Kyoya asks, turning to me.

"Songs that my fans like. Hyped up versions of popular songs." I explain.

"Oh." He nods.

"That annoying music is coming from there." Scar points to a room that's flashing many bright colors.

And female giggling echos from the room.

"Honhonhonhonhon~, girls..." France laughs.

Kyoya, Scar, Erwin, and France start to walk to the door. I do too, but Sebastian pauses.

"...Hm…" Sebastian mumbles, deep in thought.

"What's up, Sebastian?" I ask, tilting my head.

"Well-"

"Uh, you might want to see this, Michael and Sebastian!" Yells Erwin.

We rush to the cydelic room.

* * *

><p>"Um…" Sebastian says intelligently.<p>

France, Kyoya, Erwin, and Scar, including Sebastian and myself, stand in the doorway, absolutely shocked.

Six girls are dancing on a disco floor, all laughing. They dance to 'Timber'. The floor flashes a bunch of colors, that gives me a headache. A disco ball twirls on the ceiling, and a concession table and DJ system sit in a corner.

"It's goin' down, I'm yellin' timber~! You better move, you better dance. Let's make a night, you won't remembe-er, I'll be the one, you won't forget~!" The girls sing to the song.

They look familiar...

"Holy shit…" I breathe.

"Guys...they're us…" I say, my eyes widening.

The song tones down and the girls notice us.

The main girl wears square glasses and a smirk. Her lips a light pink,her hair is spiked and dark brown. Her eyes were a light brown. She wears jean shorts and a dark blue tee shirt. A watch is on her right wrist and her ears are pierced with silver studs.

_Is she...me? _I think.

I look over to see another girl, her face twisted in disgust. Her dark red eyes are fierce and a 'X' scar crossed her tan face. Her white hair was also spiked up and a light gray. She wears a red sash like shirt that makes an 'X' over her shirt, the tattoo I guess her sister gave her. Her white jeggings are ripped and her black combat boots only make her look more intimidating. Two silver earring hang on her left ear, a stub on her lobe and another near the top.

"Who the hell are you?" She asks, looking us up and down.

A girl with wine red eyes and her raven hair is combed over to the left of her head and reaches down to her chest. She wears a black vest, a white dress shirt, and a black tie. Her dark gray pencil skirt that stops at her legs, which are covered in black tights and ox blood highheels.

"Calm down, Scar." She warns, glaring at Sebastian.

"Give me a break, _Maid._" Female Scar says, rolling her eyes.

Female Sebastian flinched.

"How _dare _you-"

A girl with oval glasses, piercing silver eyes, and long black hair pulled into a ponytail.

Her outfit was a dark blue pencil skirt, high heels, a bright blue blazer (Ouran Academy issued), a gray tie and a white blouse.

"Let's not fight, Michaels and Scar. We have to talk with them." Fem Kyoya advises.

"I agree with Ootori." A strong female voice proclaims.

I see a pixie cut, blonde hair, blue eyed female version of Erwin come into view. She wears the regular Scouting Legion uniform, but in female version.

"Let them fight, Win. I want to see how this goes~..." A French accented voice purrs.

A girl comes out from the back. Her light purple eyes are half lidded, and a smile is on her light pink lips. Her shimmering blond hair is in a bun and her bangs are long. A gold tiara sits on her head delicately, and her royal purple cloak flutters behind her, a fleur-de-lis symbol on the back of the cloak. Her dark blue business shirt hugs her curves and her white skirt flitting around softly. Her black socks reach up to her knees and her boots aren't close behind.

"Mon dieu it's me!" France exclaims.

Francine's violet eyes flitted to her male counterpart. A smirk played on her lips.

"Honhonhon~, I look handsome as a man, non?" She winks.

"Whatever Francey Pants." Nyo Me says, rolling her eyes.

I look over to Sebastian. He seems to be having a glaring contest with...I'm calling her Adrianna, because reasons.

"This isn't logical…" Kyoya murmurs, shifting his glasses.

"Agreed." Nyo Kyoya's face in a perplexed expression.

"Odd." Irwin, or female Erwin says.

"Indeed." Erwin replies.

"...Michael." Sebastian growls, looking at me...nervously?

Whatever can make a demon nervous must be bad…

"Yeah...what?" I ask.

Adrianna glared at her male self. Her eyes glinted murderously. Then her mouth quirked up into a smirk, revealing sharpened teeth.

"They don't have souls." Sebastian says seriously.

"That's a little harsh." I say, crossing my arms.

"No, he's right." Nyo Me smiles, her teeth are now like spears and her eyes glint with an insane light.

"Can we stop stalling and kill them now?!" Screeches Nyo Scar.

Nyo Erwin's eyes flash with a twisted light. "Of course!" She laughs.

I notice that the DJ system shimmers with a purple and blue light and 'Disturbia' By: Rihanna kicks on.

Nyo Me licks her lips. And the soulless girls lunge.


	4. Chapter 4: DJ's Shadows

**Geek: Glad you guys are liking my crack fic with the Tatum! I'm planning on him not being the **_**only **_**actor in my little fic, so yep, be on the look out for that! P.S. I'm sorry that fantasy can't seem to stay out of my fics ;~;**

* * *

><p>All hell broke loose. Sebastian was dodging silver forks being thrown at his face, Erwin was slashing and parrying his double's blows, France was in a deadly dance of bullets and guns with his female self, Kyoya had just jumped over his female self by using the wall as a springboard and Scar had made a spear out of no where and was swinging deadly arcs at his genderbent version. Now where was…<p>

"Oof!"

I am hit in the chest with someone's body weight and was crushed to the floor. I look up to see my female version holding a toothed knife that glimmered meanicingly. Her eyes are dark red and flaring and she grinned demonically, her shark teeth shining.

"Soo sorry, dear but-" she shrugs, "-this is how it's gotta be. It's not like you're the fi-gghgh!"

I was so done with this shit. I kicked her off and scrambled over to the DJ machine. This _had _to have something to do with this. I look over to see Kyoya do a flip over his counterpart and stab her in the chest, but instead of blood on his pen-blade, black ooze came from the girl's gash. She laughs as her gash heals itself and she lunges at the host club manager. I quickly looked for something, anything that would help...bingo!

A small, gold plug was linked into the wall, but as I attempted to pull it out…

"Found you~!" Female Me giggles, her eyes flashing murderously. I notice something around my female self. A purplish aura, and the same color purple flickers in her eyes...I grin.

"Good. See, I'm not into this…" I gesture to her body. "And I had pretty much enough of this crack shit. So! Kill me off why don't ya?"

I knew these weren't _exact _humans. Humans would be skeptical. She was not. She held the knife right above where my chest cavity was. Right where I was leaning against on the wall, very very close to it was the gold wire. She came down quickly and at the last second, I rolled out of the way, her knife cutting the wire messily.

Her eyes widen in horror in what she had done, and I smirk, pushing my glasses up my nose.

"Not very smart are ya?" I ask.

I see her arm that was holding the knife turn into shadow, her knife clattering to the floor. I run a hand through my hair, quite satisfied. Her whole body goes up in black smoke a blood curdling scream coming from her as she disappears into nothing. Other feminine screams fill the room. They're inhuman, almost mechanical. And it hurts. I cover my ears and shut my eyes, trying to block it out. It wasn't the screams of fans I was used to. It was...painful.

"...Michael." I feel a hand on my shoulder and I look up to see Erwin, his blue eyes filled with concern.

"On your feet, soldier. I know it's not great, but it was you or them." He says.

"Is that supposed to make me feel better?!"

"No, the truth isn't supposed to."

"..."

I look at him, and he offers me a hand up. I take it and pull myself up.

"Are you alright, mon ami?" Asks France.

I can't help but remember most of these people had a terrible life. Scar's whole race was destroyed. France has been through so many wars and the woman he loved was burned by his own people. Erwin had the blood of people who should've been anywhere but a battlefield. Kyoya's family always compared him to his brothers. The only one who may have had a semi good life was Sebastian. But he was a demon, so screw that.

I smirked confidently. "Why wouldn't I be?"

"...No reason."

~oOo~

(Third Person POV)

As the group left, they didn't seem to notice the shadow of a form glide across the wall, or sudden shimmering purple 'S + E' appear on the wall. Or even the giggle from an obviously thrilled character. The DJ booth flashed a green, and the light seemed to float out of the room with lightning speed, down the hall to check on the others. They weren't stupid enough to only capture _one _actor. The person wondered when subject JMT would finally figure that out. _Probably soon, the room is up here… _It muses, as it laughed and disappeared to create more mischief.


	5. Chapter 5: Let's Hatch a Plan, Haberkorn

(Tatum POV)

"I am so done with this shit! Kill me now!" I shout.

"With pleasure." Sebastian says, walking closer.  
>"Not literal!"<p>

"I rather we not deal with soulless females." Erwin says, leading the group as we trudge through the demonically psychedelic office.

We passed rooms that are all identical. A chair, a circular table, and a cup. Nothing more in the blue and orange rooms. We walked past a room but as soon as we did, I stopped.

"That room was different!" I shout, as the anime characters turn to look at me with curious faces.

I rush back to the room and my mouth drops open. The carpet is black, the ceiling and floor are also black and a giant table with many T.V. screens on it. Each had yellow tape with a name on it. They all had static.

"...What...is this?" Whispers Scar.

"I have no idea."  
>"Do you-" France screams as one of the T.V.s bring to life.<p>

The rest of the room broke into yells and I screamed. A manly shout I mean! I heard other more manly shouts and a girly scream. Probably from France.

"...Seriously, Erwin?" Kyoya says.

"Oh my God that scream did _not _come from you."

"Of course not! Ask the demon!"

We all turn to Sebastian but he stays quiet.

"...Okay then."

"Wait...what does that tape say, France?"

"Um...Haberkorn…"

"Hello~? Hellooooo?" An Italian voice asks from the screen.

"ITALY?!" Screeches France.

"This is bothering me, LET ME JUST CUT THE CURL! FOR THE NAME OF SYMMETRY!" another voice shouts.

"No nooooooo!" Italy whimpers.

"Hey! Stop fighting!" The screen pops up to Todd, Death the Kid and Italy all at the screen. Italy is crying, Death the Kid looks ready for battle, and Todd is in the middle of the two.

"Todd! How's life?" I say, looking at the screen.

"Well I got sucked into a weird office building with a bunch of anime characters that I've voiced. Other than that, things are just peachy."

I laugh. "Looks like I'm not the only one then."

"Huh?"

"Bonjour~!" France says, winking and looking at the screen.

"...Please tell me that's not France."

"Oui, I am him."  
>Todd looked at me, his eyes full of shared sympathy.<p>

"Dude, I am so sorry."  
>"EXCUSEZ-MOI? JE SUIS JUSTE ICI!" Shout France.<p>

"Calm down, Blondie." Grunts Scar.

"Oo~! Is that Scar?" A voice says, pushing Death the Kid out of the way.

"Oh for the love of God! I am not dealing with your arrogant princely ass again!" Scar shouts.

Ling Yao pouts but then breaks into a goofy smile.

"Is your name Tatum?" He asks.

"Uh, yeah."

"Hm, that's the name on the tape on this screen. I just guessed." He shrugged and grinned.

"Oh my- is anyone from Ouran there?" Asks another voice.

"Er, I don't know." Replies Todd. His vision swivels back to the screen.

"Uh, who you got?" He asks.

"Demon butler, Frenchie, Ishvalan Batman, Commander Leaf Brows and Money Manager." I reply, getting a bunch of growls and huffs from the anime characters on my side of the T.V. screen.

"So Sebastian, France, Scar, Erwin and Kyoya."

"Pretty much, yes."

"Alright I got...um...just come over when I say your name." Todd orders.

"Okay, I got...Natsu." He says as a pink haired teen with a striped scarf and brown eyes appears in view, grinning.

"Italy."  
>"Pastaaaaa~!" Italy yells, appearing in the screen with a smile.<p>

"Hikaru."

The red haired twin in question came in view and made a peace sign.

"Hiya!" Hikaru grinned.

"And you already saw Death the Kid and Ling Yao. That's pretty much everyone."

"Where are you guys?" I ask, narrowing my eyes.

"Same room as you."  
>"How is that possible?"<p>

"Well from what I gathered we're in different pocket dimensions that have the same terrain. But, as I found this map-" Death the Kid explains as he holds up a yellowing building map with a red circle in the center.

"-The circle is where we need to all meet up. It's the lapse where all of the pocket dimensions overlap and where we can all see each other. And I'm also guessing that's where we'll find who's responsible for this." Death the Kid finishes, sighing.

I blink.

"Um, okay. So Theseus's maze type thing, essentially." I say, simplifying The Kid's explanation.

"Yes...essentially."

"I don't know if this helps, but only some of the tape strips and the only words I see are 'Sinclair', 'Palencia', 'Mignogna', 'Jewell' and...the rest are smudged." Calls Erwin, who's examining the other T.V. screens.

"So Jerry, Brina, Vic and Ian are here too, eh?" Todd muses.

"Seems so."

"Well…" Todd smirks, along with Natsu, Hikaru, Ling Yao, Death the Kid, and even Italy.

And then it strikes me. We have more impact on our characters than I originally thought. They are apart of us. They have a little bit of us in them. We created their voices and essentially their personalities. And it makes me feel happy.

"Let's hatch up a plan."

* * *

><p><strong>Excusez-moi? Je suis juste ici = Excuse me? I'm right here<strong>

**bonjour = hello!**


	6. Chapter 6: Brina and Nin-

**Geek: Honestly, I'm quite surprised that people have been liking this. I've just been doing it for fun, but I'm glad people are enjoying it! And if you're sad about not seeing Jerry and Vic, they will come back and they'll be talked about more often in the Todd Haberkorn one I'm planning...hehe~! Oh, and just as a thing, I'm only doing voice actors I know. Some I do know I'm just not putting in here for the sake of making it too confusing. I may create more for fun or depending how this one goes. :)**

* * *

><p>Todd and I had decided that to make it easier, I would get in contact with Vic and Brina, and Todd would get in contact with Ian and Jerry. After we signed off, our characters and ourselves saying good bye, the T.V. snapped off almost instantly.<p>

"So, who is this Brina girl, hm~? She sounds beautiful~." France purrs, resting his arm on my shoulder.

"She will squash you like a bug." I say simply as a fair warning.

I walk over to Brina's screen and tap the glass with my finger.

"Yo Brina, can you hear me?" I ask.

"M-Michael?" A feminine voice asks.

The screen shudders a little and suddenly her face in view, her blue eyes were confused as she squinted at the screen. Her average length brown hair was tucked behind her ear and she wore a basic white tee shirt, dark jeans, and a tan braided belt. A smile formed on her lips.

"It's good to see you! You won't believe this but-" She squealed and held up a small girl, no boy, some gender neutral chibi thing in a green dress.

"Ciao!" Chibitalia giggled happily.

I chuckled and waved. Brina raised an eyebrow at that.

"Why aren't you freaking out?" She asks suspiciously.

"Bonjour, beautiful~." Purrs France, winking at the screen.

Brina deadpans.

"Oh, Michael I am so sorry."

"Why is everyone so sympathetic of me being here?" Screeches France in a feminine manner as he goes to sulk.

I beam and wave the others over.

"Guys, this is Brina! She's a good friend of mine! We've worked on many shows together including…"

"Why the bloody hell are we wasting our time here?!" A before puberty male voice exclaims with a British accent.

Sebastian's face goes ashen white in a matter of seconds.

"Bloody hell I have to deal with that brat again…" He mutters so only we can hear.

"_Because _Booty Shorts Boy, we're trying to get you back to where you are from. So do shut up." Brina sighs, rolling her eyes.

I cover my mouth to keep from cackling and possibly alerting anything dangerous of our location.

Ciel, who is currently wearing modern clothes of a black fedora, a black vest, blue tee shirt, and jeans, from what I could see. His signature eyepatch on, as usual.

I look at my voice counterparts, who have been doing nothing but stare at the screen.

"Well, introduce yourselves!" I say, smiling.

"Uh, Erwin Smith thirteenth commander of the Survey Corps, madam." He salutes with a fist over his heart.

"Nice to meet you too, Erwin." Brina replies with a tinge of respect.

"Please to meet you, Brina. I'm Kyoya Ootori. Do you happen to find an interest in any of the hosts?" He asks.

"Kyoya…" I say in a warning tone.

Brina just laughs. "Can't say I do, Kyoya. Plus, I already got my own wonderful husband."

"Pleased to meet you. Scar of Ishval." Grunts Scar, his arms crossed.

Brina does a two finger military salute jokingly.

Brina turns her gaze to the demon currently hiding behind me, and smiles, fairly amused.

"I already know Sebastian and France. Nice to see you both. Oh and J? You know Daniel's here?" She asks, a mischievous smile on her face.

I smirk. "Can't say I know. Sorry Brina. I really hope he is though. That would be the funniest thing-"

"Are you going to introduce us?" A happy, Italian female voice says excitedly.

"Guess I should, huh? Well this cuteness!" She holds up Chibitalia again. "Is Chibitalia~! Next is Ciel Phantomhive of the Phantomhive manor." She says Ciel's introduction in a very bad British accent, much to Ciel's irritation.

"Ciao!" The owner of the happy female Italian voice cheers coming into view.

A woman with red-auburn hair tied in a ponytail with a stray curl and amber eyes grins, making a peace sign. She wears a tan military uniform with a skirt.

"Mon dieu! That looks like-"

"Italy? That's because it is, my Frenchie friend! Well, a different version. This is Nyo Italy, or a female version of Italy. Meet Feliciana Vargas! And yes, everyone has a gender swapped version. I hope that didn't screw with the creator's plans…" Brina trails off, biting her lip.

"Ve~? Who's that?" Feliciana asks Brina, pointing directly at France. "He kind of looks like big sister Francine!" She giggles.

"I'll explain it later, sweetie." Brina assures. "Now, what did you-"

"...Where's...you know...Nin-" I mutter.

Brina's eyes turn shadowy and dark, as she looks guiltily at Scar.

"I...don't know...I guess since she was..._minor_, she isn't here." Brina whispers softly.

"Who are you-?"

I glare at Erwin but he just stares back. I roll my eyes and mutter.

"Tell you later…"

"I'm sorry, if I may interrupt, we should probably tell Brina our plan." Kyoya advises, shifting his glasses.

We quickly explain the plan to her and what we know so far and wait for her to digest the information.

"...Okay, I think we can do that, right guys?" Brina smiles.

"Si!" The Italians say cheerfully.

"I suppose…" Ciel answers vaguely.

"Alright, see ya in the middle, boys! Race ya!" Brina taunts before the monitor switches off.

"She was nice...unfortunate she had to voice my Young Master. Very talented, the lot of you, none the less." Compliments Sebastian uncharacteristically.

"Who slipped happy pills into your tea?" Mumbles Scar to himself.

"Right, no fighting! Onto our next ally!"

(? POV)

The green, glowing figure finally met another figure in close resemblance to itself, just glowing a bright yellow instead. The yellow and green things sighed together. They were bored. Very bored. The yellow one shouted, obviously impatient with how slow plans were going and with nothing to do, took it out on the green light. The green light shouted back that it wasn't their fault. This was how they planned it from the beginning! But the green light couldn't agree more. Things were dull. Suddenly, the neon green figure shot up from it's sitting in midair, and whispered something in where presumably, the yellow light's ear was. The yellow light snickered at the devious idea. It was brilliant! And most certainly entertaining. They wondered how hard it would be to clean the soon to be deep scarlet that would soon cover the carpet be as they worked on their new idea.


	7. Chapter 7: Vic and Rei

**Geek: Yo, I got a ton of announcements, so bear with me please! **

**Okay, one, a lot of comments have been asking for Patrick Seitz to be in the fanfiction. I do know a lot of characters Patrick plays like Germany from Hetalia, Agni from Black Butler, Laxus Dreyar from Fairy Tail, Sloth from FMA Brotherhood, and Nekozawa from OHSHC. However, I think I should wait on him for plot purposes and I also don't think it'd be a good idea to rewrite the whole Haberkorn chapter just so I can put Patrick in there. That doesn't mean he won't show up, but that also doesn't mean he will. He's kind of a toss up at the moment. **

**Two, Nin- is Nina from Full Metal Alchemist who I did not know was voiced by Brina. Brina also voiced Nyo Italy. Who knew, right?**

**Third, 'Daniel' refers to Daniel Fredrick, the beautiful soul that voices Grell from Black Butler. **

**Lastly this chapter is very angsty and a lot of stuff goes down. If you have questions do tell me, but this one of those rare 'OH MY GOD SO MUCH PLOT WHAT DO.' chapters.**

**Now, on with the story!**

* * *

><p>France poked at the 'Mignogna' screen that was on my left for a test. I watched him, curious if it would react differently. It didn't.<p>

"Hey-woah! Heya, you're France!" A familiar voice says.

I run over to the screen.

"Vic!" I shout, relieved.

Vic's blond hair is standing up as it usually does, and his golden-brown eyes shimmer with the playfulness of a child and the seriousness of an adult. He wears a tan shirt with some printing on it and the start of jeans appear on the screen.

"Bonjour! I'm glad you know me!" Smiles France.

"Kyoya, Scar, France, Erwin, Sebastian, meet Vic Mignogna. He's worked on a lot of stuff with me including…"  
>"The King of Hosts is here! Is Mommy there like you said?" An exaggerated version of Vic's voice asks, looking into the screen with large purple eyes.<p>

"Wait, who's that? And wait! There's Kyoya!" Smiles Tamaki happily.

Tamaki sports the usual Ouran uniform.

"I'm J. Micheal Tatum. And yes, Kyoya's right here."

"Nice to see you too, Tamaki." Kyoya sighs, trying to sound like he could care either way. But I have a feeling he's relieved his best friend is okay.

Tamaki laughs, despite the Shadow King's claimed coldness.

A yawn comes from the monitor.

"Oh for God's sakes, Greece! Get up!" Vic yells, obviously annoyed.

A sleepy Greece with long brown hair messed up and green eyes sleepy but shimmering. He wears a calming light blue tee shirt, from what I can see.

He waves sleepily and smiles softly.

"Hold on, anyone I know there?"

"Yes, Edward." Vic smiles.

Edward wears his red jacket and black shirt. His long blond hair is tied back, and his gold eyes glow.

"Anyone?"

"...Hey, pipsqueak." Scar smirks, looking smug.

"I'm not short!" Screams Edward.

Scar smirks wider, knowing that always gets Edward worked up.

Erwin smirks too at Edward's freak out.

And he _laughs_.

All of my characters stare at him.

"He would be a good soldier, I think." Smirks Erwin.

"Commander Erwin?" A voice asks.

"Eld Jinn?"

"And I thought my name was weird…" Mumbles Sebastian.

Eld Jinn, Levi's second in command, looks at the screen, his brown eyes cold.

His blond hair is pulled from his face and he wears the Survey Corps uniform.

"Commander, this is...unlike I've ever seen." Eld says, worry lacing his usually strong voice.

"Calm down. We'll be home, whether we want to or not, again." Erwin assures him.

For the first time since we've gotten here, his voice sounds like the strong commander he is. But he also sounds like he can't forgive himself for the lives lost. All of them on his hands. And I wish I could help him.

"Okay...I trust your judgement captain." Eld says, his eyes hardening.

I look at Erwin's face and I see a brief flicker of ragged pain and grief. But then it's gone.

"Anyone else, Vic?" I ask, trying not to stare at Erwin.

"Well not a _person_ per say…" Vic grins.

He looks at the bottom of the table.

"It's okay...they can't and won't hurt you…" Vic coos, his voice soft and safe.

A light yellow, horse like creature comes into view. It has a blue tail and a blue hood like fur around it's head. A horn peers out from it's head and it's mane is glowing with power, a fiery red. Dark blue marking appear and frame it's glowing brown eyes. It shimmers with awoken power.

"That's not…" I whisper.

Vic just smirks. "Boys, meet Keldeo, the colt pokemon. A member of the Swords of Justice."

Sebastian stares at Keldeo with wide eyes.

"I have something like that...in my realm…" He murmurs.

"That's it. You've won. You got the better characters."

"Oh but there's more." Vic grins.

"What? Who?" I ask.

A dark red haired boy in his upper teens appears, his eyes are a bright red and his smiling teeth are sharp like a shark's.

He wears a swimming club shirt.

"Rin Matsuoka!" Rin laughs, his voice happy.

"So where's Rei?" Rin asks.

"What? There's no Rei here." France says.

Suddenly, the back of my head is hit with a sharp pain.

I wince.

"Michael?" Sebastian asks.

"I'm...I'm fine." I say weakly.

The look on Sebastian's face tells me he doesn't believe my lie.

"Let's make this explanation quick." He tells the others.

Oddly, they all look...scared. And worried. Maybe because their lives hinge on mine?

Vic nods as Erwin completes his explanation.

"Okay, see you there. And J?" Vic asks.

"What?" I reply.

"...Be safe." He bites his lip, his face full of concern.

I nod and smile. "Don't act like this is the last time I'll see you, dude! See you soon!"

Vic smiles, but something tells me he's not telling me something. His smile seems...forced.

"I hope so-" His voice cuts out as everyone on his side of the screen freezes.

"Did you hear that?" Whispers Ed.

"Yea-"

A bloodcurdling scream comes from their side and I hear Vic shout at Edward. Then the screen goes black.

"Vic? Vic?!" I shout, my voice rising an octave.

_No. _I think. _No he can't be dead._

I laugh hysterically. He can't be dead. He can't be dead.

My laughter continues, turning onto an insane.

I sit down on the carpeted floor.

"He's not dead. He's not dead. He's not dead…" I say over and over, trying to assure myself.

A louder laugh breaks over my assurances.

"You decide to take one of my friends huh? Huh?!" I laugh, a smile of pure madness breaking over my face.

My hand clench at my hair.

"I hate it here. I hate it here. I hate it here." I say.

"Michael! Get ahold of yourself!" Erwin shouts.

I ignore him and quickly grab and uncap Kyoya's pen sword, stepping away from the characters.

'_They're fake…' _an unfamiliar voice hisses in my head.

'_They don't care about you. Just end it.'_

I laugh and hold the sword up to my neck.

"Sebastian! Scar!" Kyoya shouts.

Sebastian nods and sweeps the sword out of my hand. Scar grabs one of my arms and Sebastian grabs the other. They pin me to my wall so I can't move.

"Let me go, let me go!" I screech, sounding like a wounded animal in my ears.

Kyoya walks up to me, his silver eyes dark.

And he slaps me.

"Get ahold of yourself! This place is messing with you!" He shouts.

I look at him, my eyes widening. What did I think? That voice in my head...that wasn't my thinking.

"You think _killing_ yourself will solve your problems!? No! People care about you, and hurting or killing yourself hurts more than just you! It hurts everyone around you!" Kyoya shouts.

"You don't think we have problems?!" Roars France, his eyes filled with tears.

"The woman I loved _died. _By her and my own people! I have seen much more than you have _ever _even _glimpsed _at! And I sure as hell know that all of them have too!"

"Killing yourself will solve nothing. And certainly won't help. And neither will yelling. We need to focus. This place...it's pitting us against one another. We need to stay level headed and calm." Erwin advises.

Everyone collectively took a deep breath. I guess that's something we all did.

"So…" Scar asks, as he and Sebastian let go of my arms.

"Who's Rei?"

"He's a character I playe-agh!" The same sharp pain hits the back of my head.

I notice the others cringe this time.

A pain that hurts like an axe hitting your head splits through me. I shout and rub my head when it finally stops.

"Holy…" A voice says.

"Aw crap." I groan.

Rei Ryugazaki. Part of the Iwatobi swim team. His purple eyes blink. He's here. Blue hair and all. He adjusts his red glasses.

"Where...am I?" Rei asks, looking around.

Sebastian's eyes glimmer a deep magenta as he smiles.

"Welcome to Hell."


	8. Chapter 8: Doors and Eyes

**Geek: Okay, it already says on the summary, but I guess I have to repeat it. This is very CRACKTASTIC. It will have OOC characters since I haven't wrote most of the characters before. It's not supposed to have this well thought out plot. It's just something I do to help my writing . Oh, and for all the PMs I keep getting about 'OMFG YOU KILLED OF VIC?!' Oh ye of little faith. Who said anything about Vic dying? *grins evilly***

* * *

><p>Introductions went around as they accepted Rei in the group. He looked very bewildered, pushing up his bright red glasses and glancing at the walls with his purple eyes as if he was afraid something would pop out and attack him. However he seemed to become good friends with Kyoya, which I found strangely fitting. Their personalities were similar in some ways and with Rei being somewhat over dramatic at times, being in resemblance to Tamaki in some manners, Rei and Kyoya started talking. I guess being the only two humans here besides myself helped them and the very slim chance that their worlds may be very close.<p>

Rei had arrived with normal jeans a white tee shirt with his swim club jacket unzipped. A pistol of sorts was tucked in the jacket's pocket, shimmering silver. He said he wouldn't use it. I wasn't sure how long that promise would last. Erwin lead the way through the halls, as any commander would. Suddenly, Erwin stopped, making everyone, except for Rei and Kyoya who weren't walking in single file line, ran into the person in front of them.

I peeked out from behind Erwin and raised an eyebrow. A room that was circular and had several doors. Black speakers hung in the center of the room and the wall was paneled with wood. Doors made of different materials were placed randomly in the room with no visible order or organization. What was most odd was that a white carpet with light pink splatters on it covered the floor. The splatters looked almost like paint, but something felt off about the carpet. I stepped into the doorless threshold, and the room suddenly turned cold. A shiver ran up my spine.

"This place...it smells like iron and copper...I hate that mix." France mutters, barely audible.

"Blood...it smells like blood." Erwin says, confirming my suspicions.

"Great…" I mumble sarcastically.

Kyoya walked up to a painted white door with a gold knob almost robotically.

"Kyoya." Rei warned, which seemed to snap Kyoya to reality, his pale, slender fingers ghosting over the knob.

His eyes looked soft, wistful. Childish and innocent and almost full of a sad love.

"Sorry...I just...I know this door."

"What do you mean, 'you know this door'?" Asks Scar gruffly.

Kyoya turned to look at the commander, his eyes hardening. His silver eyes were gone of their former sadness and pulled his calm mask back on. I realized it was some sort of coping mechanism. He was always calm, that was just his personality. But the aloof, 'I'm better than you' look was something different.

"It reminded me of something, okay?" Kyoya snapped uncaricaristically.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Sebastian walk up to an old, big wooden Victorian-England style door with a brass lion knocker and oriental gold knob.

The door slammed open, causing the demon butler to jump and making every character's head and mine turn to it. Wherever the door lead to, it was pitch black. Sebastian moved closer cautiously, staying far out arm's reach of the entrance.

A pair of green-yellow eyes appeared, glasses flashing underneath them. Then a second pair of eyes appeared. Angular and gold ones with glasses as well. A third pair appeared, these eyes were more green but they still had a circle or two of yellow in it. Next childish icey blue eyes appeared, but they weren't as circular as the last pair of eyes that appeared. The last pair of eyes were unmistakable. One eye was a deep, sapphire blue. And the other was a glow with a purple pentagram.

"My...lord…?" Sebastian asked hesitantly, taking a cautious step forward.

A white gloved hand and a black suit sleeved arm grabbed out suddenly, grabbing onto Sebastian's arm.

"What the bloody-?!"

Another arm with a red sleeve and a shiny black gloved hand grabbed his other shoulder, forcing him to a kneeling position. Then another with a purple sleeve grabbed his right leg the same time a black sleeve with white skin and black nails grabbed his left. Lastly, a black gloved pair of hands reached over his eyes and they pulled him quickly, the door shutting behind them.

France quickly ran over to the door, jiggling the door knob, but it was locked.

"It won't open!" France shouts, obviously frustrated.

He ran a hand through his hair.

Then Kyoya's door opened, and quickly two pairs of golden eyes, a pair of brown, a pair of purple, a pair of gray, and a pair of light brown eyes appeared.

Hands grabbed for the back of his shirt and his arms.

He shouted and reached out to Rin with one free hand.

Rin tried to grab Kyoya's hand but it was too late.

Kyoya was dragged into the door.

"Dammit, where the hell are they going?!" Shouts Scar, hitting a wall with his fist, his ruby eyes glowing with anger.

Another door opened, a dark wooden one. A pair of big, forest green eyes appeared, as did a purple pair with circular glasses, a sky blue pair with rectangular glasses, a pair of peridot green eyes, another pair of ruby red, a more feminine pair of brown eyes and a similarly feminine pair of light blue, almost clear eyes hidden behind oval glasses.

"Francis…" A soft whisper called, beckoning France closer.

"M-Matthieu?" France whispers, like a father who hasn't seen his son in ages.

"Papa!" To separate female, vaguely French accented voices plead.

"Francis help us!" A loud, German voice shouts, it's voice full of pain.

"Amigo help! It's scary and it hurts! WE'RE DYING!" Screams a Spanish voice.

"Francis...please help us. I'm trying to protect Mattie but I can't…" An American voice pleads, a painful scream tearing through his voice.

"Francis...please help us! You bloody wanker! I'm dying! Help me! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" A British accented voice screamed.

That did it for France. He rushed over.

"France no! It's not real!" I shouted running over to him but it was too late.

The hands of the fake nations grabbed at the front of his shirt and pulled him in. He didn't even attempt to break free of their grasps.

I slammed my hands on the door.

"...No…" I mumble.

We all sat in silence. Erwin, Rei, Scar and I. Hoping that they would return.

And when they did the carpet would get any more red and pink.


	9. Chapter 9: The Butler, Trapped

**Geek: Quick thing before we start. Thank you to all my new followers and those who have reviewed! It's makes me really happy that a bunch of people are reading this and like it! And I'm sorry for killing off a bunch of characters. I'm a mini Moffat. So I've been called. But I like torturing my readers and characters. I can't help it. Also just a heads up, Grell is in this one so you know his or her (however you see them) have a very...interesting way of flirting. So yeah, if you're uncomfortable with his flirting then you may want to skip this chapter. Onwards with the chapter!**

* * *

><p>(Sebastian's POV)<p>

The last thing I saw was Francis running towards me before the hand that belonged to the twelve year old earl I served covered my eyes. I thought that the darkness was going to engulf me and that would be it. As a demon, I could die, but it was very hard. And of all the things I had faced: Claude, bullets, angels, and reapers, I couldn't stand the fact that darkness: one thing demons are known for at least to humans, was what was going to kill me. How ironic. I closed my eyes and smiled lightly. It felt like swimming. And it was relaxing. I suppose it's better than a horrible death.

Suddenly, a white light behind my eyelids pulsed then glowed so bright it was like looking at a solar eclipse. I did that once. It's more beautiful looking at it with your own eyes rather than just looking at it on a piece of paper as Victorian English scientists guess at what it was. Lockyer and Janssen had just recently figured it out but that's besides the point. I fluttered my eyes open and woke up staring at an oriental ceiling. One that I knew fairly well.

"I'm getting awfully tired of waking up in places with bright lights." I mutter irritably, sitting up and rubbing the side of my head.

One of the two large golden doors were cracked open that lead to Ciel's ballroom. It usually sat abandoned and collecting dust. Obviously that wasn't the case as a soft glow of light could be made out and the scuffle of pairs of feet. Plus, classical ballroom music played on cellos and violins could be heard from the room, their eerie tone that I loved flowing darkly probably throughout the whole manor. I stood up and wiped off my suit from the dust and dirt I felt was there. I walked silently up to the door and looked inside.

A small black haired boy with bright, happy dark blue eyes. The boy wore a long sleeved white sailor's shirt with blue and white striped fringing the sleeves and the end of the shirt. A red bandana was tied loosely around his neck and his dark blue shorts matched the blue on the shirt. He wore black stockings and wore no shoes. He giggled and looked at the three older doubles.

A pale young man with midnight black hair smirked and leaned against a table, his dark sapphire blue eye full of confidence. He was handsome, as his face was angled. His hair was covered one over the other eye but he moved his hair to reveal it had a purple pentagram on it: my contract binding symbol I had on my own hand. His suit was made up of dark blues, blacks and grays, and the suit was tailored to fit him perfectly.

A current version of the young head of the Phantomhive's wore an eye patch over his contracted eye and wore his favorite blue suit with top hat and argued with a similar copy...almost copy. The copy's hair was darker by a shade, the copy wore a black suit making him look more adult, and both his eyes were...red and glowing. The demon's eyes.

"Would you two stop fighting already? This is getting rather ridiculous." Sighed the older Ciel, his voice sounding similar to my own, velvet-like and smooth with a small darkness.

"Like hell! I'm not a demon, nor will I ever be!"

"On the contrary, alternate realities dear."

"Oh would you just shut the bloody hell up about alternate worlds?"

"So, you have a demon for a butler, met _many _Grim Reapers, met an angel, had your demon butler duel with yet more demons, met a shinigami, went to a place similar to Lewis Carroll's wonderland, and found out your aunt was Jack the Ripper, yet you refuse to believe the fact that different timelines exist? That's daft of you." Demon Ciel snickers.

The normal Ciel glared. "It's not possible for a human to become a demon! It doesn't work like that! Especially at the age of _twelve_! In addition, if you did exist, that one wouldn't be here!" He shouted, pointing to the older Ciel.

"Sebastian doesn't just look like that, you know. Neither does Grell, Undertaker, Claude, Hannah, or William for that matter. They _choose _to look as they please. I continue growing as I please. I'm still immortal."

"Demons _aren't _immortal, asshat." Mutters the normal Ciel.  
>"Don't curse! Mama says cursing in ungentlemanly!" Chirps the smaller Ciel, glaring at his older selves.<p>

I decided it wasn't a bright idea to go in there. Four Ciels and two bickering seemed like a bad idea. Walking in there may cause even more of an uproar. I slipped away from the room and decided to explore. Things were obviously wrong.

I walked up to the dining room, looking for Finnian, Baldroy and Mey-Rin. Instead I found something that scared me even more. A younger looking Grell, with different glasses, shorter hair, and less sharp teeth was having a conversation with the current Grell.

"Ah~! There's Sebast-chan~!" Current Grell sang, pulling me into the room.

"Unhand me, idiot." I growl, slapping his gloved hand from arm.

I look around the room and see simple sack dolls hanging from the ceiling on red ribbons, each having a little something different or representing someone.

The younger Grell looked at me curiously and leaned closer to me, my body reacting by leaning back.

"He's sexy, but not William hot."

"Oh hon, just wait till you start hanging out with Undertaker." Giggles current Grell, "You find out that they all have something just to die for that'll make you want to have them all."

The younger Grell pulls back and pouts.

"Just think of it as tough love." Grins the older Grell, winking and sticking out his tongue while making his signature pose.

I scoffed in frustration and turn on my heel to get out of here as soon as possible. I barely stand one Grell. I jiggle the door's handle and find out it's locked. I don't know why I'm surprised. I kick the door with such force, I expect it to slam against the outside wall. Of course not.

"Oooh, Bassy~!" A Grell coos from behind so close to my ear that his teeth brush against my ear. I calmly let go of the door handle and pull my dining knives out of my pockets and throw it in Grell's voice's direction and turn to face him at a speed a human wouldn't even be able calculate. He's not there. I pull my knives out of the wall on the other side of the room and look around. Where did those two-

Something strong kicks the back of my head, causing me to fall to the ground. Almost. I quickly pick myself up and am met with grinning sharp teeth.

"What do you two twats want?" I mutter cooly.

"Isn't it obvious? We're supposed to kill you so that human actor can't get out." Grell grins before disappearing quickly.

"We're your pretty little psychos~!" Giggles a different Grell.

"Pretty little, pretty little, pretty little psychos~." Choruses a Grell.

I flit my eyes quickly up to the roof of the room and sees two pairs of glasses shimmering near the top. I run until I can run up the wall and up the ceiling and throw a knife quickly at the younger Grell. The younger one isn't as fast as his elder and is stabbed right in the throat and grins before disappearing in red smoke.

I fall back to the carpeted floor and look for the Grell I'm accustomed to.

"To be honest you should be happy you wandered into this room rather than the ballroom or the garden. Or the tea room for that matter. But I'm sure they're sad they didn't get to fight you." His voice muses.

I look around the room for the scarlet Grim Reaper.

"_Especially _the older Ciel. Too bad he can't have you~!" Grell's voice singsongs, a tinge of disgust and anger in it.

I smirk. "You act as if I had a choice to be here."

The Grell copy seems to think this over. "...You didn't. _They _got to choose." His voice was hard, semi-angry, and a little confused.

"They?" I question.

"Not important. Just stand still!" He shouts.

I look up to see Grell hanging onto a ribbon with a Joker doll on it. He jumps down, his reaping saw pointing down at my head. I move out of the way as fast as I can, but it cuts a large rip on my shoulder.

"Oo~, red really does suit you." Grell grins, resting his arms on the reaping gardening tool.

"Mind if I paint you more?" He growls almost animalistically.

He lunges, his spinning blades poised at my head. At the last second I jump, just as first battle, using his face as a springboard and as soon as I can see his back I throw the knives, snagging his clothes and sticking his arms and legs pinned to a close by wall and his reaping tool falling to the floor.

"Aw, Bassie caught me~! Are you gonna have your way with me?" Grell swoons.

I roll my eyes and take off my suit jacket and pick up his gardening tool.

"No. I just don't wish to get blood on my jacket." I smile lightly and raise the machine over my head, it's engine revving.

"Won't you be killed if you kill me?" Grell questions.

"On normal circumstances, yes. But since you're not Grell, it won't matter." I grin, and slash his stomach.

Blood splatters onto my shirt and on my face just as 'Grell's body goes up in red smoke.

"Oh isn't that a shame. And I can't clean this off until I get home." I sigh, licking some of the blood close to my lips off.

I scoff. "Doesn't even taste enough like blood."

I feel the arm 'Grell' had slashed and moved it. Good as new. I roll my head, getting all the cracks out of it and sighed.

"Well that was a nuisance." I mutter, rubbing the back of my neck. "I wonder what he meant… 'they', hm… I should tell the rest of the lot once I get out of here."

I take off my glove with my teeth, the hand with the convent on it. I drag my nails on the tile and marble of the table and notice it quickly mended with a green-yellow light.

"Most interesting…."

I walk out the door and to the main hall to see it blocked by Claude, Undertaker, William, Alois, Hannah, the triplets, and of course, the Ciels.

I sigh.

"Let's get this over with."


	10. Chapter 10: Golden Emeralds

**Geek: Hope you guys liked the Bassy chapter :3 Don't worry, Tatum will be back in a couple of chapters. I think o' This is Francey Pants POV.**

**Just a quick reference for my typing:**

**Bold = A/N**

'_Italics' _**= Thoughts**

_Italics _**= Other language**

'Regular text' **= letter**

Regular text **= Story line**

* * *

><p>I woke up my face planted in a soft carpet. I remember the door. I screech and pull up, crawling and putting my face in my hands and I start to shake.<p>

'_My friends...my family...they can't be dead.' _I think.

Seychelles...Monaco...Prussia, Spain, America, Canada..._Angleterre_…

"They aren't dead. They're nations. I know they wouldn't go down without a-"

A soft giggle from behind a marbled white pillar.

"What? What's so funny?" I glare at the pillar.

A girl with pixie cut brown hair with feathered tips on her side bangs and other pieces of hair looked impossibly soft. Her skin was tanned and she wore a white dress, almost as feathery as her hair. What was most striking about the little girl was that her eyes shined impossibly green, they made _Angleterre's_ look like dulled mossy stones and her like shimmering, deep green emeralds, only the deepest greens found in forests or on the feathers of the rarest birds.

"What are you doing here, _peu d'émeraude_?" I mumble, reaching a hand to caress her face.

Much like most nations, I was good with children.

The girl smirked and ran down a hall that had not been there before. I quickly got up and ran after the girl, my face most , likely screwed in a look of confusion. The hall's carpeting was the same as the room I had faceplanted in, as were the walls. The girl was so fast, it had me breathing raggedly. I had to tie my hair into a low, loose but of course fashionable ponytail.

Finally, the girl stopped at a wall, but a green coligrafiated 'S' was etched into the stone wall, the same color as the girl's eyes. I sighed in relief, and rested my arm on the wall next to it, careful not to touch the green symbol. I gasped for air before asking:

"What...do you...want? Who...are...you?" I gasp.

She giggles again and opens the wall, causing me to yelp. The wall's wound looked like a crystal cave, its walls covered in glowing green gemstones of multiple shades, some blinking light others fading calmly. The faint sound of water dripping echoed in the cavern.

"_La quelle_?!" I breathe.

The girl waves and runs into the cavern.

"Wait!" I say, grabbing the girl's arm.

The girl's arm ignites the green of her eyes and materialises out of my grip, like green fractures breaking in the girl's arm and reconstructing. I pull my arm back quickly in surprise. The girl turns around and claps her hands together, making the wall close as if she never opened it, leaving me in shock, looking at the glimmering 'S', wondering what the hell just happened.

~oOo~

I had been travelling hopelessly for what felt like days through the marble and carpet maze, my mind never leaving the girl, my thoughts swimming with questions. Who was she? What was she? How did she have that much power? How could she do that? I had finally found something that may be of use to me: a wooden door with a simple dark iron handle and a circular window and wooden paneling around the door that didn't fit with the Ancient Rome style walls. Never the less, I still ran to it. Any way out of this place was good for me. I threw the door open and what was met with a thousand memories and the smell of sea salt, iron, and wet wood. I smiled vaguely, remembering by pirate days and walked into the blazing light.

I met with a room where the walls, floor, and ceiling were all the same paneled wooding that was around the door I had just gone through, and that same door was on the left side of me. On the right side, a table with a red velvet char sat near many windows that showed the sea, all rocking with the water. A map, a compass, a knife and various jewels were scattered on the table. Bookshelves lined the wall in front of me and a mirror was on the wall next to the door.

"Back at sea? Hm." I mumbled and something light blue caught my eye.

I looked over at said blue and laughed. I had my black and frilled pirate hat on my head and my hair was tied in a pink bow. I wore a light blue and dark blue outfit I had worn in my pirate days. I unsheathed my sword. It had a gold hilt and a wonderfully sharp silvery blade. I saw something flutter behind me in the mirror and turned around and groaned at my luck.

"Oh _mon dieu_ no."

I knew the flag all too well, with white and red crosses and and x's with a blue background. A Union Jack. I was on an _English _pirate ship.

"Please not _Angleterre's_ please not _Angleterre's_…" I prayed as I looked through the yellowing papers on the desk.

I picked up a letter with the cursive lettering 'Dear Her Majesty Queen Elizabeth...' I skimmed down to the bottom barely reading the note. Something about treaties after the War of Spanish Succession. I had remembered that. The Grand Alliance. Good for most of Europe, not good for me. I skimmed to where it was signed and I growled at my misfortune. There, in black liquid ink from a quill and cursive writing, on a sheet of yellowing, torn at the edges paper, was the name of the captain.

'Arthur Kirkland'.

Not only was I on his ship, but at the time of the Spanish Succession, we were enemies. And I was in his cabin room.

'_Enfer'…_ I thought.

My heart stopped as I heard the sound of of metal heels clunking dully on the wood floor.

"Hello? Someone in there? Allistor is that you?", Arthur's English accented, slightly cockney voice asks, as he creaks the door open. I was frozen. There wasn't any where to go. I couldn't hide anywhere. And this already looked pretty bad, and on the massive chance he found me, it would look a lot worse. "You know the booze is in the-" He paused his emerald green eyes laying their gaze on me. He wore his red, gold, and black pirate outfit that would strike fear into every enemy and passive ship that ran into Arthur Kirkland's ship. This pirate was the scare of the seas, especially for countries outside of Great Britain. And that terror of the seas was holding a sword to my throat.

* * *

><p><strong>Translations (French):<strong>

**Angleterre = England**

**peu d'émeraude = little Emerald**

**La quelle** **= What the**

**Mon dieu = My God**

**Enfer = Hell**

**References:**

**Allistor Kirkland= Scotland**

**The Grand Alliance = An alliance made in the Spanish Succession (1701-1714). Alliance consisted of Austrian Monarchy, England, Scotland, Great Britain, Ireland, Dutch Republic, Holy Roman Empire, Duchy of Savoy, Prussia, Habsburg Spain, and Portugal. The Spanish Succession happened also during the time of piracy. France was on the side of the Party of Two Crowns or the opposing side, along with Spanish monarchy, Bavaria, Cologne, and Mantua. The Party of Two Crowns eventually lost the war.**


	11. Chapter 11: The Phony Empire

**Geek: Yo, I know I haven't updated much this summer but I've been working on a big writing project, band camp, and a high school summer project. Hope you review! :D**

* * *

><p>Arthur's emerald eyes burned with a fiery and angry light that rivaled that of hellfire. If there was any time period that he hated me the most, it was the Hundreds Year War. This was a very close second.<p>

"State why _you're _here, Frog." He growled.

"Listen...Angleterre, I-"

"You know what, I seriously doubt whatever you spit out as truth is false, and I do not want to hear it. I'm most certainly not in the mood. I'd rather like to defeat you." Smirks Arthur.

"Yeah well wait a little longer you'll get your wish." I muttered.

"What was that? Was that an insult, Pepe le Pew?", asks Arthur, holding the sword closer to my neck, "Rather daft of you to do that on my ship, in my ocean, and unarmed."

"...Anglete-Arthur, I think if we listen to reason-" I attempt to say again.

"Stop moving your forked tongue, Frog. We duel on the deck."

Arthur turned to the door and kicked it open with a dark brown tanned boot.

"Allistor! Dylan! Get down here!" He barks.

Footsteps can be heard coming down an unknown set of wooden stairs and two men I've come to know well come into the room. Scott's dark rich red hair is spiky and wild, and his deep green eyes shimmer. On his chin was soft red fuzz. He wears a very ripped up and faded dark blue shirt, a leather belt and tan pants and the hilt of a knife and the butt of a pistol peeking out under a blood red sash tied around his hips. He wore dark black boots and had piercings along his ears. Wales' usual cheerful, innocent demeanor was waned. His usual blond hair was unruly and wild and his blue-green eye glinted coldly. An eyepatch was tied around one of his eyes and he wore a dirty white shirt and baggy dark brown pants with black boots. A pistol, a compass, and a telescope were tied around his waist.

As anyone could tell, Scotty and Wales looked ruggedly handsome.

"Take him to the upper deck. He seems to already have a rapier and at least one pistol so he should some slim chance to beat him so just watch him until I come back up. Should only take a tick." He ordered.

Allistor rolled his eyes and grabbed my right arm forcefully.

"Let's go, git." He grunts. His breath smells like alcohol and cigar smoke.

Wales grabs my other arm without saying a word and they both drag me up the steps until I have to squint my eyes at the sudden light change: blazing sun, blue sky and thin, feathery white clouds. They both shove me up the steps and I fall to my knees before slowly standing up and brushing off my trousers and seating myself on a crate. The Kirkland brothers look to each other, having a silent conversation with only their eyes.

"You seem pretty tame about this." Mutters Allistor, pulling out a cigar and a match and lighting it.

I shrug. "Why do I need to be scared? War and battles have become numb to me at this point so…"

Allistor smirked and shook his head. "Same old Francis. Ey, when this whole war is over let's go for a pint at a bar."

"Same old Scott." I reply, smiling mischievously.

"Quit flirtin' with the enemy, Scott." Dylan mutters.

"Flirtin'? This is nothin', Dylan." Laughs Scotland.

"Why am I not surprised?" Wales sighs, rolling his eyes.

"Because we're brothers and that's what you do, mate. Just because we're gettin' a little wrapped into Toni's little identity crisis doesn't mean I can't have fun."

"Oi! Quit talking with the Frog, Allistor!" England's voice barked as he came up the steps, a pistol hanging at his side.

Scotland growled. "The only reason I'm helping you is because I don't want Dylan, Aedan and Tomas to get hurt from _you _like you did to me. Like it or not _Arthur _I'm the eldest. And even though you're an empire now doesn't mean someone will stop you."

England smirked and walked up to the red haired Scot and put a gun under his chin.

"Very unwise of you to talk so boldly _Scottie_. I beat France. I beat Spain. I beat you and it felt wonderful. What country will dare fight the British Empire? You? Ha! That'd be rich!" He laughs coldly.

He fiercely shoved his brother and turned his murderous gaze to me.

"Oh I'm fired up now." Arthur growls, holstering his gun and whipping out his rapier instead.

He lunged, giving me little time to quickly draw my sword and block. He and I jumped back, our deadly dance just starting. He quickly pulled out his pistol and started shooting at me. I ran and quickly got close to him as he was loading another round. I knocked the pistol out of his hands and kicked it to an unknown part of the ship's deck.

"You bastard!" He shouted and started to slice at me.

I blocked, feinted, and countered every movement, getting more and more tired as he mercilessly slashed at me, his intent very clear. Bloodlust shimmered in his eyes coldly as he finally did pierce me on the right of my stomach. I winced and jumped back quickly and felt the cut. It wasn't too deep, but enough to break skin. And damn did it sting. Arthur laughed, a mad light dancing in his eyes. As he strided over to me he slowly licked the blood that stained the iron sword. I quickly grabbed my gun with the hand that wasn't holding my side and ripped open a round and poured the gun powder and bullet into the pistol. I had one shot to make before he would be on me, and with my cut not seeming to heal anytime soon I had to make the shot count. I waited for a closer shot and he cackled.

"Really?! You think one measly bullet will stop me? I am the British Empire you fool! Nothing will break me down! And you'll all bow to me!" He laughed insanely.

Just as he was about to cut me down, I squeezed the trigger. It hit him square in the stomach and he looked at me, his eyes wide. He dropped his sword and it fell to the wood floor with a clank. He clutched both hands to his stomach and all of a sudden, a dark green liquid with yellow specks came out of his lips, and it spilled onto the wood before turning the color of blood. He let both hands go of the wound in his stomach and his whole body where the bullet hit seemed to be pixelated green and yellow, with red liquid dripping off the cuts. He fell to the ground and looked up at me.

"I know England. And you are certainly not him. He fights better than you." I scoff before continuing. "And there will be a day when you are defeated. The year will be 1783. And you'll hate me even more."

I turned away from 'England' and walked over to a door that had an unnatural bright light behind it. I looked at Scotland and Wales.

"You may want to help that thing, you creatures." I growl before walking through the light in the door and seeing nothing but white.


	12. Chapter 12: The Shadow King's Fall

**Geek: Ah, finally. The probably anticipated Kyoya chapter. Then we'll go back to the Tatum. I feel kind of bad for torturing my favorite character buuuuut most fanfiction writers do. On with the story!**

* * *

><p>(Kyoya's POV)<p>

The bright light blinded me and I hated it. It was painful to look at. I wanted to turn away but it felt like my bones were locked in place and wouldn't let me move. I just...floated. I despised it. I didn't have any control over anything I did. Huh, isn't that a familiar feeling. Feeling like I had no control. The light dissipated as if it was being swallowed and I woke up on cool tile. I quickly sat up and stood up and noticed I was in an exact replica of the Host Club room. I heard a tiny growl, like a kitten's and turned to see a girl with long, curly blond hair. A black bow was tied into her hair and she wore a feathery black dress. Her eyes shone like gold.

"Kyoya?" I heard a voice say.

I turned to see my sister, Fuyumi. She wore a green sweater and blue jeans and her black hair fell in ripples down her back.

"Fuyumi? The girl-" I looked to where the blond girl was but she was gone, without a trace.

"Who? Oh nevermind, we've missed you! I can't believe you're late to your ceremony, Mr. Head of the Ootori family." She laughed.

"Head?"

"Yes! Come on, you can't wear your school uniform!" With a flick of her finger, my Ouran school uniform turned into a black suit with a purple tie and a purple rose in the lapel.

"Come on, let's go go go!" She announced as she dragged me out of the room without noticing my protests.

"Okay okay here we are!" She announced in a bubbly way as she wiped off the sleeves of my suit.

"Fuyumi, I'm very flattered but this isn't a possibility."  
>Her black brows furrowed and her soft brown eyes filled with confusion.<p>

"Why ever not?" She asked, her voice quivering in distraught.

"Because we have three brothers who are in line. And father-"

"Was very generous to give it to you. Stop looking a gifted horse in the mouth, Kyoya." She sighed.

"Are my frien-...are the Host Club out there too?" I asked, looking at her.

"Yes, Tamaki, the twins, Hunny, Mori, and Haruhi are all there." She smiled a little.

I smiled for the first time since I was unwillingly volunteered into the mess I was formerly in.

"That's good. Don't know what that blond idiot Suoh would do without me."

I stepped out of the two double oak doors and walked into a grassy and sunny day. The sky was blue and dotted with white fluffy clouds. My father, brothers, and mother stood at the end of a path of purple rose petals. I looked to my right to see the Host club, celebrating in their own way. Hunny, in a tiny white suit with pink tie was jumping around and waving at me. Mori stood stotic like a tin soldier as usual but in a dark blue suit with a white undershirt and a dark navy tie. A smile played on his lips. Haruhi wore a feathery red dress and grinned at me. She shouted words of encouragement. Tamaki was bawling his eyes out in a white suit with a purple tie. The twins were chasing each other around, both in matching black suits except for the ties, one being a neon orange and the other a brilliant sky blue. I continued walking until I met my father and looked him dead in the eyes. I thought about all the times he put me down. All the times he said I wasn't good enough. When he...hit me. I kept my face stone like as I walked up.

He smiled.

"My boy...I'm so proud of you." He smiled.

"You are not my father." I said simply, "You, _creature_ are stupid. My father would never say he was outright proud of me. Nice set though, I almost believed you."

My father, who's eyes now shone a brilliant gold, laughed as my friends, family, and the meadow scene faded. We stood in a space-like room, with stars and a billion different colors swirling around in a void.

"It took the others longer." The creature replied.

"Do I look like others?" I ask, raising an eyebrow.

The thing shook my father's head. "No, I suppose not. Very intelligent of you."

"...Thank you…" I replied warily.

"You know, the only reason I hadn't fought you yet is because I find this whole little game interesting." It states.

"So like a cat playing with a mouse." I muse cooly.

"Precisely. But more think of it as...say two scientists having multiple mice run through a maze to see who can get to the center quickest." It suggests.

"Wait, so we aren't the only ones in this building?" I ask, my curiosity getting the best of me.

The creature holds two fingers up at me, a warning to be quiet.

"Now if I told you the answer to that I would ruin my own game. Well, _our_ game but that really isn't the point. Think of it this way, I mean it is quite simple. You're in the same building at the same time. Same place, same time, different planes of existence for a moment. Sure, there are certain lapses like the middle of the maze and that control room, but mostly, you're not in the same plane. At least, not right now." The thing explains.

It snaps its fingers and a yellow and white glowing tea cup, saucer, and kettle appear. The kettle pours a golden liquid into the cup by itself and the being sits in midair, taking a sip of the golden drink.

"Why tell me all this? I will tell the others, that was pretty foolish of you."

The creature spins a silver spoon in the cup using his mind. It hums.

"Well, one would think that would be the point. Also, I rather you didn't call me 'creature' that's insulting and racist. Call me...hm...Sonal. And My accomplice prefers to be called Esmerelda. But since I told you this I'm afraid you can not leave." Sonal announces, standing up, it's eyes blazing with raw power.

I take a step back and start to run. Sonal appears in front of me instantly.

It holds up a hand and golden wavy rays shoot out of it. They bind my arms, feet, neck, legs, and wrists. Sonal smirks with my father's face before turning into an older version of the girl I saw before. Her golden glowing hair reaches down to the small of her back and a black bow is tied around her neck and in her hair. The fabric of her black wispy dress almost seems alive.

"It's nothing personal, really. Have a nice little sleep Kyoya, with all that stress you need it."

She shoots a single black ray with gold light shimmering around it at my eyes and I pulled into a realm of darkness instead of light. And honestly, I prefer the shadow over the light.


	13. Chapter 13: The Door

I paced the room and nervously bit my fingernails.

"J…I-I'm sure they're fine." Rei tried to reassure.

"Oh yes that makes me feel so relaxed." I say sarcastically.

"Micheal. Get a grip. If they failed their mission they did it nobly."

I sucked in a sharp breath. I've been trying to deny their deaths for the whole time they've been gone. It's been hours. At least...I think it's been hours. Time is weird here. Suddenly, two of the doors slammed open like a strong gust of wind had blown them open.

"What the hell?!" Growls Scar.

France walked out of one door in his light blue pirate outfit I remembered from an episode or two. Sebastian walked out in a cleaner version of his suit, a smirk playing on his lips as he walked through his other.

"Francis! Sebastian!" Rei shouted happily and grinned widely as he ran over to them and hugged them.

It was kind of comical because Rei was shorter than both the demon and nation but was bear hugging them like a wrestler.

France laughed, a genuine laugh and not his usual 'honhonhon'. Sebastian on the other hand looked like an angry and semi confused cat. His eyes were narrowed and his teeth were gritted together in a grimace.

"Good to be back, mon ami."

"Yes very good...now please let go, this suit is very expensive."

I laughed as Rei let go and apologise quickly.

"I hate to burst everyone's bubble but...where's Kyoya?" Scar said.

Silence clung to the room.

"Are...you...serious?!" I bellowed.

"Michael, that's enough." Sebastian warned in a tone as cold as iron in the snow.

"I-I agree! I might be worried about Kyoya but Francis and Sebastian did come back! That's good, right?" Rei questioned.

"Right...you're right. Sorry I'm just-this is so stressful."

"Oh believe me mon ami it isn't just messing with only you."

"...By the God of Ishval…" Mumbled Scar.

"What? What is it?" I ask frantically.

He points at a door. I remember it as the door Kyoya recognized as a door he knew. A black knife with a dark green and bright gold hilt is stuck in the door like someone threw it with a note skewered by said knife. I walked over and noticed the red ink drip-drop writing from the conference room. That felt like centuries ago.

"Kyoya is safe. The only way to get him back is to reach the last hallway. To get to the last hallway, you must figure out this riddle. The last hallway leads to the center where others will be waiting. Now for the riddle:

Eyes of damned, Hair of light

Have gone through their ravaged fight

But be weary all of ye of your party

For the end of your journey will not be taken light heartedly

To find The Shadow King you seek

You must use to weapons to you unique

For they are the keys to open the door

But are you ready to meet bloody gore?

Hidden to all who carelessly walk past

Often seen by those who finish last

Woven by glamour and gold

And written in the many languages of old

Is how to open along with the key

A book and your weaponry

Are you ready to fight

Against the King of Shadowed Night?"

I read. A chill ran up my spine and the room felt suddenly colder.

"What the shit does that mean?" Scar grumbles, breaking the wall thick silence.

"If only we knew…" Sebastian mumbled.

"Wait! Wait wait wait wait wait! Most of it is rather simple except for the key lines 'Hidden to all who carelessly walk past, Often seen by those who finish last'! Who was the last person to appear in our group?" I shouted excitedly.

The blond nation's deep sapphire eyes shined with knowing. "Rei!"

Rei looked very shocked like he was going to fall over. He adjusted his red glasses nervously. "B-But I haven't seen anything."

"True, you haven't. But glamour is an old English term. It was a magic used by fairies using what they called the Mist to shield their homes and other things from mortals. I use it every once in awhile." Sebastian supplies.

"It's probably in here. No pressure kid." Scar uncharacteristically reassures, slapping a hand on Rei's back.

"Yeah Rei I know you can do it!"

Rei smiles sheepishly. "I'll try…"

Rei walked around the room, biting his thumb nail nervously. He stopped at an uncovered door part of the wood paneled wall and narrowed his eyes.

"Here. I'm pretty sure this is it."

He placed a hand on the wall and a flash of purple came from the wall. Wind from nowhere whipped around the room and I noticed Rei's eyes glow a bright purple, his whites and all. I stepped back and noticed what had appeared.

An obsidian black door with many different colored locks faded into existence. Rei's eyes died in their purple but it made me nervous.

He smiled shakily but his legs wobbled.

"Why don't you sit down, comrade?" Erwin suggested, taking one of Rei's arms and leading him to a part of the room to rest against a wall.

There were five locks, each colored differently. One was a dark velvet red with black chips in it with a slit keyhole, the second was steel and another glowing light blue metal with a long, wide and deep looking keyhole. The third was a bright angry red with bone white chips inside the metal and looked like almost a bookshelf keyhole. The fourth was an lapis lazuli blue with bright purple swirls in it and a circular keyhole. The fifth was mostly a deep sapphire blue but it had glowing ruby red and pearl white diamonds in it and had a keyhole about the size of a pencil eraser. The fifth was pure black with shimmering rainbow lights in it. It had a hook instead of a lock.

"Alright, weapons are the key right? So if we put our weapons in our designated locks, we should be fine." I rationalize.

Scar is the first to act, sliding his book into the red and white lock. Erwin slides the blade of his sword into the steel, gold and light blue lock, Rei jammed the muzzle of his pistol into the lapis lazuli and purple swirled lock, Sebastian slid one knife into the red velvet lock, France did the same as Rei with his rifle and I, though I don't like to admit it, reluctantly hung the book bag I had obtained on the hook.

It feels like centuries since I was in that meeting room.

The locks vanish, along with the items, in a flash of light and only a dark, thin hallway is left.

"Well...shall we go in?" France asks.

"We've gotten this far, can't really turn back now." Smirks Scar.

I take a deep breath. "Well then looks like we have no other choice."

And together, we plunged into the unknown.


	14. Chapter 14: A Rose By Any Other Name

**Geek: I LIIIIIIIIIVE! Sorry guys not only do I procrastinate but because of school mostly but also being social and having an actual life (woah!) has gotten in the way, along with prioritising reading and drawing instead of writing like I should. Also, my english teacher was fairly rude, calling my writing 'Typical, predictable and just boring' which made my self esteem to write take a major hit. Enough of my whining, on with the story!**

* * *

><p>Our party walked creeps down the hall, working as one and keeping our guards up and working as one entity to protect one another. It was oddly quiet, sound wise and action wise, the only noise was the sound of our feet hitting the floor, making the hairs on my neck stand up and anticipate an attack. Surprisingly, nothing. The hall opens up to a large, circular room with obsidian walls, slate gray tiling, and a ceiling made of glass that gave the view of a beautiful night sky with the moon directly in the center of it. A bright blood red carpet led to a silver and black metal throne with purple cushioning.<p>

"...Odd." Erwin mumbles.

"Keep your guard up, you never know what will happen." Scar warns.

"Yes, it would be a shame if your little party was scattered in pieces against this lovely tile." A deep voice rumbled in a laughter.

"What…?" Rei's shock and confusion clear in his words.

A humanoid shaped shadow ripples into view.

"Mon dieu...no…" France dreads.

"Kyoya." I mutter. "Damn."

Kyoya began to finalize his form. His body and features were normal but...his clothing… a silver and black crown sat on top of his head with gray translucent gems edged into it. He wore a gray suit with pale lavender stripes going up and down the matching pants. A dark plum cape clung to his neck with a silver clasp and looked to be made of feathers. His black leather boot was hung over one arm of the throne while his other foot brushed the floor. One hand held a long silver scepter with a crystal ball on the top covered in black thorns. A light lavender light pulsed from the orb. His other hand rested under his chin. An amused smile formed on his lips.

"That's the Shadow King to you, peasant." His voice still held it's cool demeanor but a tinge of insanity laced it.

"I do not bow to a false king. And neither will my party." Sebastian smiles dangerously.

"Sebastian…" I warn.

"Kyoya…" Erwin starts.

"Silence!" Kyoya barks, slamming his staff on the ground, causing the floor to vertebrate with the loud sound in a pulsating wave of sound. His smile turned to an almost psychotic grin and his eyes glowed with a gold-green.

"I am the Shadow King, not _Kyoya_!" He spat. "Stop acting as if we are equals, all of you!"

He bangs his scepter again and stands, powerful and intimating. His cape glows like the night sky above. The staff was his height and he held his right hand far away from its top.

"You call my name. My _real _name."

"Or?" Scar challenged.

"I'll kill you all so you all are a mere stain under my boot." He replies simply.

Rei looked at me worriedly as if he knew what I was going to say.

"Micha-"

"Fine, _Kyoya_." I reply with a smirk.

Kyoya's eyes flare and he storms over to me, the feathers of his cape flying around me as if they were wings. His face was a mere inches from mine.

"You _dare_ treat me like a child?! I am The Shadow King! Ruler of the night and darkness. And you have the audacity to call me that...disgusting name?!" He screeches.

"Actually." I say, crossing my arms over my chest. I shrug and smirk. "Yeah."

He growled. "You're an _idiot._"

"Awesome, I'm also fairly gay thank you for noticing, nerd." I smile before sticking my tongue out and touching his nose with it.

He screams, jumping back and rubbing his nose with a gloved hand. His eyes began to glow an intense violet with pure fury.

"You...YOU BA-"

I looked at Erwin and Scar. "Hey guys? Knock 'em out."

Scar held Kyoya's arms behind him as Kyoya began kicking his legs like a bratty child who was having a temper tantrum.

"I can't punch someone who doesn't have an equal standing." Erwin states.

"Ah, then allow me." Francis smiles, sauntering over.

"You bastards! I am the Shadow King! I rule the world! I-"

The country just sighs. "Please, I got enough of this when Angleterre was an empire."

Francis hit Kyoya's head with his fist and smiles charmingly when Kyoya crumpled.

"Such a child, and England is still like that sometimes." France grins, cracking his knuckles.

Sebastian chuckles, nodding. "I understand completely."  
>"You just <em>knocked <em>Kyoya _unconscious_! Are you insane?!" Rei shrieks.

"Nah they just got bored of his boasting." I shrug, clapping a hand on Rei's back.

I stroll over to the limpless form of the supposed shadow king and look up at the characters.

"Now what?" I ask.

"What do you mean 'now what' do you not have anything else?" Erwin deadpans.

"Why am I not surprised?" Scar grunts as he shifts the Ouran host.

Sebastian snaps his fingers. "Got it. Put the boy in the throne."

"Erm, yes sir?" Erwin replies quizzically as he picked up Kyoya's legs.

Together, the group moved to the overdramatic chair and slumped Kyoya in it.

"Okay, now what?" France asks, looking at Sebastian.

Sebastian smiles. The one that always kind of freaks me out. He moves like lightning and once the blur of colors and dissipates, Kyoya was tied to the chair by his cape with a perfect bow over his chest and his staff sitting far away.

"What the fu-"  
>"If I couldn't tie a bow, what kind of butler would I be? And please refrain from swearing Scar, it's rather ungentlemanly."<p>

"...Well then. That's one way to do it." I shrug, "Now who's going to wake him up?"

France smirks and moves his hand to Kyoya's cheek.

"Wait France please don't slap him." Rei pleads.

The nation sighs and crosses his arms. Rei walks over and gently flicka the center of Kyoya's forehead. Kyoya woke up with a start.

"Who are you?! How dare you capture me?!" The 'king' demands. His eyes frantically searches us until it lands on the staff.

"Give it back!" He shouts.

"Why?" Scar enquires, strolling over to the item in question.

"Don't touch it!" Kyoya panics.

Scar blinks and picks up the staff. "Not like you can do anything about it."

Sebastian stares at the staff. "I wonder what were to happen if you smashed the orb."  
>"No no no don't!" Kyoya started to struggle but Erwin and I held him back.<p>

"You better know what you're doing, Michaelis." Erwin grumbles.

"I do, don't worry. Scar, smash it." Sebastian orders simply.

"Please don't hurt him…" I hear Rei whisper.

"Don't worry. They know what they're doing." I mumble to him.

Scar nods, and swings the staff, smashing the orb. The glass shatters and the thorns die, leaving a glowing light purple rose. Kyoya screams in agony, his whole body flashing black and white like a static filled television channel. He jolts like lightning went up his spine and goes to normal, his outfit turning into an Ouran school uniform. His skin started to smoke and he was heaving. The cape he had was nothing but ash. Rei quickly looked at Kyoya with worry.

"Kyoya…? Are you alright?" Rei questions, his eyes filling with fear and worry.

Kyoya coughs, his eyes clear and brown. He blinks rapidly and squints.

"What...happened?" He coughs.

"Kyoya!" Rei grins and hugs him.

Sebastian and Erwin chuckle and I smile.

"Hey dork. You were kind out of it." I say, resting a hand on his shoulder.

"Oui mon ami, you were very...blood thirsty." Francis nods.

"W-What?" Kyoya's eyes widen.

"We'll explain but we need to continue on." Erwin says, gesturing to a part of a wall that opened up like a door.

Rei lets go of Kyoya and lets Kyoya stand up. After we explain what happened, Kyoya blinks.

"I actually remember something. It's very important."

"Oh?" Sebastian asks.

Kyoya shakes his head. "I met who we're up against. Two girls...no, not girls. _Things_. It took the form of a girl with golden hair. It called itself Sonal and it's accomplice Esmeralda. We aren't the only ones trapped here. The other voice actors are too. But not quite. They're in the same building, but on a different plane. It described it as two scientists putting mice in a maze and seeing who gets to the center first."

"Esmeralda...and you said they take the form of girls? I did see a girl when I was captured. A girl with bright green eyes." France comments.

"Well...now we know who we need to defeat." Sebastian muses.

"Then let's not waste time." I growl and grin.

* * *

><p>A girl who looks about seventeen with golden, wavy hair like sunlight and golden eyes and a black feathery dress paces a sterile white room while another girl about the same age looking sits in a gray chair with short brown hair, bright green eyes and a white dress with her arms cross. The blond one scoffs.<p>

"What do we do? They got passed him! They know who we are? Ohhhh noooo." She whimpers.

"Calm down, Sonal." The green eyed girl speaks calmly. "I have a plan. They won't get passed it. If they do, we'll be fine. Have you ever heard of mice killing scientists?"

Sonal averts her eyes. "...No. But Esmeralda-"

"We'll be fine. We'll crush them." Esmeralda smirks, her teeth sharp like a shark's.

"Okay...okay I believe you." Sonal mumbles.

"Don't worry. Blood will be spilled. If not blood they'll go insane trying."


End file.
